


Manual overdrive

by withered



Series: Roses (by another name) [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, High School, Ichiruki, Misleading reputations, Possibly demisexual, Some Renji bashing, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: "I know how to kiss. I've read books."





	Manual overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on ffn as entry5. 
> 
> The quote is from some show, I don't remember which one.

**Summary:** "I know how to kiss. I've read books."

 **Prompt:** Misleading reputations/First kiss

.

It was the first time they were even exchanging words, but Ichigo knew all about her.

Kuchiki Rukia was no wilting wallflower; not some nobody that he vaguely recalled sharing a class with every now and again. She had a reputation, and he'd be damned if he didn't give props where it was due. He was a delinquent, not an idiot.

They didn't call her the Ice Queen for nothing.

She ate arrogant asshats like Abarai Renji for breakfast, spat them out with a graciously polite  _fuck you_ smile before breezing past like the task couldn't have been anymore distasteful for her than it already was, and it – like the person she just shot right in the heart – was better left in the past.

Ichigo couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Abarai was a wannabe anyway, hanging off the curtails of a reputation cultivated by Rukia's older brother, of all people.

Abarai was Byakuya's freshman bitch when the latter was a senior, but how the redhead thought for one second that the title would be his based on that alone, Ichigo couldn't fathom.

Apparently, neither could Rukia.

She couldn't seem to understand a lot of things though, smart as she was.

Why the vultures of the cheerleading squad seemed to circle her, craving any scrap of attention she accidentally threw their way; baffled her, as if she didn't know that she was the reigning Queen Bee of Karakura High School.

After all, despite her icy persona, she did have a tendency towards mercy and kindness, and an actual honest to god aversion to cruelty.

He recognized the walls she put up: emotionless, uninterested; it was practically his go-to move to keep everyone the hell away from him.

But her good streak was a mile long, and with that came the inevitable rage that bubbled with it.

When his sisters started at the high school, Rukia had been the one to both talk Karin down from going on a murder spree and comfort an embarrassed and crying Yuzu before dispensing of the douchebag freshman boys who thought for  _one goddamn second they could touch his sisters without their consent_.

Ichigo still hadn't spoken to her then, but he knew enough about it.

Karin was impressed, and Yuzu had taken to following Rukia like a duckling to its mother for at least a week before she calmed the hell down with her hero worship. Though, it didn't stop either of the twins from approaching Rukia thereafter or stop their talk of how  _nice Rukia-chan is_ whenever they spent time together.

If his sisters could be believed, and the scattered stories of Rukia standing up for the burn-outs, rejects and altogether, social pariahs of the high school hierarchy, Ichigo would be inclined to believe she was more Avenging Angel than Ice Queen.

But that was neither here nor there.

He paused in thought.

Perhaps she wasn't then, it would make sense why she'd be pulling such a dumb move by wasting her time with him – the kid that could  _allegedly_ see ghosts and had an unasked for rep for being a delinquent (it was his hair, if it didn't take maintaining, Ichigo would have dyed it ages ago). Still, why she'd come to him with this  _request_  confused him, and it showed.

She shifted, crossing her ankles as she leaned back against the wall. Keeping her distance like she knew he was some wild animal that could be triggered to violence at any second. Inwardly, he snorted.

He fought a lot, but that was hardly his fault, half the time, he was just trying to get home to help Yuzu with dinner.

"So let me get this straight, you don't know how to kiss."

"I said I've never done it before," she retorted, and if she was blushing slightly, he could pretend for the sake of her reputation, that it was just a result of the sun.

"What's the difference?"

"I know how to kiss. I've read books." His smirk couldn't be suppressed if he actually tried, and though she still seemed embarrassed and annoyed, she insisted, "I just want to know what it's like to actually do it."

"Why me?"

She shrugged. "Why not you? You don't hang around anyone but Sado, and you aren't the type to gossip anyway."

"And what exactly do I get out of it?" He'd jump right off this roof if she said something like  _the opportunity to kiss me, obviously._ Ichigo had enough of that crap with the goddamn cheerleaders, acting all high and mighty, but still trying to suck him off just to say they did it. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept, but apparently, everyone loves a bad boy. Evidently, that included the Ice Queen.

"What do you want in return?"

His brows lifted to touch his hairline. "You don't even know what you want to trade?"

"It was a spur of the moment," she defended, but Ichigo still had a problem seeing it. There was nothing  _spur of the moment_ about Kuchiki Rukia. Nearly everything about her was purposeful to the way she walked like she was taller than Chad, to the way she could destroy people with just a look. She didn't get to the top of the academic roster and knock Tatsuki right out of her position as captain of the kendo club by being unprepared.

Still, she seemed genuine enough, and he sighed. He owed her anyway. "Fine, I'll bite. You don't tell anyone about this, deal?"

"Un." He pretended to hear the  _obviously_ and  _of course_  because he was already getting an ego boost by her choosing  _him_ of all people. It wouldn't do to see more than there already was, that would be bad for both their reputations.

Not that there was anything to  _see_  anyway.

Ichigo just had a healthy respect for her, and so what if all the things he'd heard led to some strange…interest in her? It wasn't like he was actively keeping an eye on her, or admiring her ability to give zero shits about people one minute, and then give all the shits in the next.

It didn't matter that she was some enigma he kept trying to piece together, and holding out the insane hope that they'd actually cross paths one day because  _she knows the twins, how is it that I don't know her?_

Chad offered the explanation that he was infatuated with her, but that was impossible.

He hadn't harbored anything more than the desire to know her, though to be fair; Ichigo didn't have the typical  _urges_ that made up so-called "locker room" talk about anyone – male or female.

Still, as he approached, her eyes firmly planted on his face until they were almost chest to chest and she had to crane her neck to keep his gaze, he stupidly admitted to himself that physical attraction or not, Rukia was aesthetically pleasing.

He wanted to attribute it to her eyes; he'd never actually gotten this close to her before to see them. Almost blue, almost violet – it was like a grab bag of poetry about oceans and flowers and precious stones.

"Are you trying to get kissed with your eyes open because I gotta say, that's a little creepy."

She huffed out a sigh, a strand of rebellious raven hair fluttering between her brows before closing her eyes with some trepidation, adding, "You aren't going to do some weird shit are you?"

If he was startled by her curse, he recovered quickly. "Like what?"

Her lashes quivered with the urge to open her eyes, like inky black butterfly wings against snow white cheeks. "I don't know," she protested, before she repeated, "Weird shit."

"If I did weird shit, it would be your thing to deal with. You did come to me," he reminded to another huff.

"Fair enough."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

Whether out of nervousness or anticipation, Rukia licked her lips and inevitably, he followed the movement of her tongue. "I want...I want to get wrecked." His brows raised to touch his hairline again.  _Well, no pressure then._

A beat of silence passed before with her eyes still closed, she asked, "Are you gonna do anything, or…?"

"Give me a second, damn." Reputation aside, Ichigo's romantic entanglements round off at zero, but who was he to deny her assumptions? Besides, he's read books too.

Lifting her chin up slightly so he wouldn't have to crane his neck too much, he paused to observe her lips – soft and pink – she exhaled shallowly and he was hit with the smell of peppermint.

After that, it's like his mind completely wiped out.

She wanted to get wrecked, and some part of him was more than willing to play into the challenge. Besides, if he's going to be the Ice Queen's first kiss, he might as well do everything in his power to melt her.

And  _god, does she melt._

Ichigo tasted her groan as his tongue traced the seam of her lips; her fingers threading through his hair and tugging just enough to tightrope the line between awesome and awful.

One of his hands lingered, flexing in its grip between the school jersey she was wearing and the waistband of her skirt, before he got enough sense not to touch anything he shouldn't, and instead wrapped his arm around her until she was pressed against his chest.

She gave as good as she got once she decided to echo the flicks of his tongue, and it was his turn to groan once she nipped his lip almost accidentally – almost on purpose.

His thigh is wedged between hers before he realizes it, and they part willingly until he was completely in her air – pressing her into the wall until his hands find themselves branded around her hips and lifting just enough that her other arm curves around her neck.

Her other hand is tugging and pulling at the collar of his shirt, and when her skin finally touched his, he hissed, and retaliated by tugging her lip just enough that she's moaning his name, and  _damn_.

Rukia is an expanse of soft warm skin against him, her modest curves teasing at all his edges; her little stutters of breath and half-formed moans of his name between the movement of their lips, the unrelenting roll of their hips, is driving him right off the edge –

They pull away just enough to get air, just before Ichigo can make a complete and utter idiot of himself; their foreheads pressed together and looking at each other through dazed gazes and hooded eyes.

"You don't do halfway do you?"

"Thought I'd make it count," he informed, swallowing against the roughness in his throat and aware of how much  _everything_ was pressed against her that he actually blushes, but can't bring to pull himself away. "Wrecked?"

Fortunately, with some reluctance, she did the work for him; pushing him back just enough that they're finally breathing air that isn't the other's, to tug her uniform back into order, before reaching for her backpack.

Beautifully breathless, pink-cheeked and lips kiss-swollen, she managed to utter in agreement, "Wrecked" before slipping away.

Just before the door to the roof can close behind her, Ichigo called out, "Oi, what kind of fucking books are you reading, Kuchiki?"


End file.
